


The Girl Who Slept Forever

by MoonkistPrincess (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Derse Dreamers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MoonkistPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If this is a dream, I want to sleep forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Slept Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleep Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6802) by suchirolle. 



She doesn’t correct him when he remarks on her sleepwalking, because it’s not exactly incorrect, it’s just missing some details.

She knows what her room looks like. She knows that she is wearing a lovely shade of bright purple-pink and she knows that her window is the only way to leave her tower.

She has seen flashes of dark purple-pink light, she has seen buildings never quite as tall as her tower. She has seen the Dersites, and some strange long chain, and she has seen the sky.

She’s seen lots of things on Derse, such beautiful things with rich color and perfect angles. She has seen the most amazing structures, the brightest of stars-

But nothing comares to the sights she has seen close-up, the sensations that touch her far past her fingertips and palms.

She drifts out far, she passes Dersites calling out to her, she ignores the distracting gems lining the pavements of her dream world. She floats until she finally reaches something perilous- the side of a cliff, the tip of a balcony, the edge of the world.

Only by teetering on the edge of the world, only by peering down into the cold, dark void of space, only by putting her life in near danger, does Roxy inevitably get what she wants.

She sees the edges of his purple pajamas, the ones she wears similar, and his hair- that stupid gravity-defying hair that makes her almost smile (she wouldn’t dare, she couldn’t dare, because if she does he’ll know, and he can’t know, he just can’t). She feels the warm touch of his hand as it takes her’s, and feels the pull on her body when he drags her high up into the air from where she’s at.

He tucks her in, makes sure she is secure, and he floats away. She doesn’t move, stays still as a statue, wanting to burn into her mind the places he’s touched her and the dents he has made in her pillow or on her sheets. Inevitably, however, she does open her eyes in a lucid sort of state, and give a sigh at the ceiling.

The Prince has rescued her, but she is no Page. She’s not even a Maid. She is only a Rogue, doomed to a life of Void. 

So she never wakes up.


End file.
